It Was Emily
by Kraft
Summary: Sometimes the things that we think shouldn’t happen, happen. And sometimes the things we think are wrong are right. For Naomi, it wasn’t supposed to happen this way.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own skins.

It wasn't supposed to happen this way. She wasn't supposed to have her hand entangled in the silky red locks of her hair. Her bright blue eyes shouldn't have been closed, while her lips fit perfectly together with another pair that tasted so addicting. And her other hand shouldn't have been placed under the hem of the other girls shirt, stroking the soft cream colored skin of her lower back hidden behind the fabric.

Her body was pressed hard against the redheads, pinning her against the wall, allowing her feelings to swallow her whole. Desire washed over her body, making her heart hammer inside her breast. The feeling came in waves, crashing down upon her, causing her mind to become fuzzy as her thoughts came in short, fractured segments.

Her breathing dipped and shallowed causing her bosom to jump erratically, involuntarily making the girl pressed tight against her to elect a moan from deep within her throat. Hearing that moan and feeling its vibration against her lips only drove her senses wild, making her already warm body flush hotter.

It was almost too much, their close proximity, the feel of the redheads skin against her fingertips, the electrifying kisses. Then again, it wasn't enough.

She wanted to feel the girl in her arms pressed closer to her body. Her fingers itched to trace the bare skin along the redhead's curves. Even her lips ached to kiss every inch of bare flesh upon the other girl. She just simply wanted to never stop feeling this girl beside her, inside her, and outside her.

It was as if her body breathed and functioned on one name and one entity alone now:

Emily.

It felt to Naomi that Emily was everywhere all at once; her hands snaking through her peroxide blonde hair, running up and down her back underneath her shirt, her nails lightly scratching against her skin, bringing shivers of pleasure running down her spine. Emily, who's tongue battled for dominance with her own, dancing a fierce and gentle ballet with hers- stroking and caressing the others in loving, passionate measures.

It was Emily, whom she knew she shouldn't love. Emily, whom she knew shouldn't extract such pleasure from her body. Emily, who shouldn't have made her heart beat faster, and her stomach flutter with nerves. It was Emily, whom Naomi knew she shouldn't want.

It did not matter any more; Naomi was tittering dangerously on the edge of her resistance. Her mind was giving up the fight to hold back, to hide away from the one person who wanted her as much as she wanted her pursuer. It was becoming too much to just keep denying that Emily held her in the palm of her slender hand.

She felt the sting of cool air hit her kiss-swollen lips as Emily pushed away from her. Hardly registering what was happening, Naomi's hand flew up to her mouth as her fingertips touched her lips. She was confused, wanting to know why Emily had pushed her away.

Taking a step forward, wanting to reclaim her lover's lips, she was halted by Emily's voice.

"Naomi," she whispered, her voice cracking with pain. "Don't."

"What? Why? Did I do something wrong?" Naomi asked, concerned that she had hurt Emily.

Emily was quiet for several minutes. The silence about killed Naomi, she was fretting inside, tearing herself apart about what could possibly be wrong. Her body was still reacting from Emily's touches, yet her mind was spinning in a thousand different directions with the confusion of being pushed away. Naomi knew only one thing for sure, as she battled to calm herself; she never wanted to hear pain and anguish in Emily's voice.

"This has just become a game," Emily murmured. "You kiss me and I can no longer breath. Your hands touch my skin and I feel as if I'm on fire. But it doesn't matter to you, does it?"

Emily's chocolate brown eyes peered up into Naomi's, causing her to feel a sharp tug at her heart. She didn't want to admit it, but those words hurt just as much as Emily's stare.

"Em," Naomi whispered pleadingly.

"No Nai-" she said her voice faltering. "No Naomi, I can't keep chasing you."

She turned away, her red hair bouncing slightly with the steps she took. With every footfall, each beat of her heart thumped with an ache. The tears trailed down from the corner of her eyes, leaving wet streaks on her reddening cheeks. Emily was breaking and she was determined to get to the door and away from Naomi before she crumbled completely.

Emily was inches from the door before Naomi reacted. Her heart and mind yelling at her not to let her go; her walls had broken. She knew now that if Emily walked through that door, she would never see her again. Never again would she hear the husky, sweet way Emily called her name in a crowed. Never again would she be able to stare into those brimming chocolate brown eyes that made her feel utterly exposed. Never again would she feel Emily's hand in hers. If Emily left through that door, Naomi knew she would lose herself as well.

Just the thought of losing Emily was enough to cause Naomi immense pain to were she could no longer feel anything. The world just seemed to stop before her very eyes.

She could see everything frozen in time, Emily's out stretched hand inches from the doorknob. She saw how fragile she looked, her body huddling in on itself as if being attacked from outside forces. She even saw the tear drop falling from the corner of her eye, hanging there, glinting in the dim light of the room.

Then, Naomi was moving, running fast across the distance between her and Emily. Her body halted quickly to a stop, to gently turn the redhead around to face her. She caressed the redhead's right cheek, brushing away the falling tear with the pad of her thumb.

Emily looked up; her chocolate brown eyes shinning with unshed tears, as she looked into the azure blue ones of Naomi. The blonde again felt her heart clench at the sight of the girl's turmoil and only wanted to make it go away. She leaned forward, her lips barely touching Emily's.

"You don't have to," she breathed feeling the softness of Emily's lips against her own as she spoke. Then closing the minuscule gap between them, Naomi kissed her.

Their bodies acted immediately, pulling together as the redhead threaded her arms around the blonde's waist, as if the small interruption to their earlier intentions had never happened. Emily pulled Naomi closer to her, intensifying the kiss, feeling herself begin to breath as one with her lover.

Their lips broke apart, but their bodies stayed closely pressed. They stared lovingly into one another's eyes.

"I love you Emily," she said, leaning in for another kiss. "Always have and always will."

"I love you too Naomi," Emily replied, giving her blonde a fiery kiss before moving her towards the bed.

It was supposed to happen this way. Her body was meant for the other girl, just as her heart beat as one with hers. Her hands were meant to glide across the naked torso of her lover's body. Just as her lips were meant to kiss a trail down the redhead's jaw. She knew what this meant know.

It meant Emily, was whom Naomi loved.


End file.
